


what makes it a tricycle

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-OAV/OVA, but theyre like. important to the plot, satsuki is a good friend, second two ships dont actually appear, they see me third-wheelin they hatin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: Shiro wasn't the type to be smug.Actually, that was a bald-faced lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [flickers lights on and off] welcome to hell! welcome to hell!!

Shiro wasn't the type to be smug.

Actually, that was a bald-faced lie. Shiro was _absolutely_ the type to be smug. But not with Satsuki. _Never_ with Satsuki. That was a right reserved for Nonon and Nonon alone (and Matoi, of course, though that was less "smugness" and more "all-out aggression" that Satsuki allowed by nature of her newfound sisterhood with the girl). And yet, it was _because_ of Nonon that Shiro was so pleased with himself at this moment.

He had known Satsuki for a very long time, and had known the two of them as a pair for longer than anyone. For years he had watched Nonon follow Satsuki absolutely everywhere, ever grasping for her hand. He had sat by and listened to the two of them converse (or rather, he had listened to Nonon talk and talk and _talk_ while Satsuki indulgently replied), only speaking to him as an afterthought, not wanting him to "feel left out." He had seen Nonon in her weaker moments, curled up and crying, confused by her own emotions (though she didn’t know he had been standing there and, of course, he would never say anything). He had observed with inward exasperation as Satsuki had pushed aside the feelings she did not know were returned in favor of her greater mission. He had been a quiet audience member to their delicate dance, always on the brink but never tumbling over together, and to be honest, Shiro found it exhausting. Though Satsuki and Nonon had only entered into a relationship recently, shortly after the demolition of Honnouji, Shiro felt as if he had been an extra appendage to them for an eternity. Which was exactly why, as he strode down the street hand-in-hand with Houka, Satsuki by her lonesome on his other side, he felt so superior to her for the very first time. It was time for her to face the music her girlfriend had been blasting in his ear since they were children.

"So, Satsuki," Shiro began, "how does it feel to be in my shoes for once?"

"Excuse me?"

 _Crap_ , Shiro thought. Had that been anger in her voice or was he just imagining it? Even though Satsuki was no longer officially his superior, she was still a force to be reckoned with. But before Shiro could explain (or backtrack), Houka spoke up.

"I think what Shiro was asking is how you feel being a third wheel to our relationship, rather than him being a third wheel to your and Nonon's." Shiro shot a dirty glance at Houka, who smirked in a way Shiro found both irritating and irresistible. Satsuki only laughed.

"I'm not uncomfortable with it, if that's what you're getting at. You're both my friends, and I enjoy spending time with you, regardless of your romantic involvement. I am sorry you felt excluded by Nonon and me, though. You really should have said something!"

Shiro's confidence had vanished, replaced with sheepishness. Satsuki was right, of course - he should have just spoken up all those years ago.

"You're correct, as always, Satsuki," he said, resigned. "that was foolish of me,"

Houka attempted to cheer him up, in his own way. "Perhaps you would have gotten the reaction you were looking for if you had invited Nonon along instead," he offered.

"Yes, you're probably right about that," Satsuki said, smiling, with an extremely obvious note of affection in her voice. "But even if she won't say it, she's happy for the two of you. And in any case, you should know that this is nowhere near my first time being a third wheel."

Shiro opened his mouth to ask who she could be referring to, but in this instance his boyfriend was quicker on the draw.

"Matoi and Mankanshoku," Houka said, "right?"

"Yes. Ryuko often invites me to join them on their dates," Satsuki explained. "It seems she's almost as eager to spend time with me as with her paramour. I believe she's trying to make up for what we lost. It's quite sweet. and Mako," she laughed, “well, she's just enthusiastic about everything. Always very excited to see me."

Shiro was somewhat surprised to hear Satsuki refer to Mankanshoku by her given name, but not unpleasantly so. It filled him with joy to know that she was so happy.

"We're very glad for you, Satsuki," Houka said, as though he had read Shiro's mind. Satsuki smiled at the both of them.

"And I'm glad for you, too."

The trio strolled in silence for a while. Houka scrolled idly through his phone and occasionally rubbed Shiro's thumb with his own to signal that yes, he was still paying attention. And though he may have imagined it, but Shiro almost thought he saw a spring in Satsuki's step. In this moment of bliss, he realized how silly the notion of a third wheel really was. With his date on one side and his oldest friend on the other, there was no reason for him to feel anything other than content.

It was then that Satsuki broke the silence.

"You know, Mako said something interesting to me once. She told me there's nothing wrong with being a third wheel, because that's what makes it a tricycle."

"It sounds like something she would say," Shiro commented.

"Completely absurd." added Houka.

"Maybe," Satsuki laughed, "But I think there's a grain of truth there, don't you?"


End file.
